A Sacrifice for Love
by Nala Moon
Summary: Hermione knows only one way to make sure Harry survives the final battle - get rid of the Horcrux - in doing so she would sacrifice so much. Would it really be so bad to die when she would be joining Fred? Is it the beginning or the end for our Hermione?


**DISCLAIMER: NO OWNING HARRY POTTER FOR ME I'M AFRAID. **

**This came to me in a dream, but strange I know … I couldn't really express it very well on paper though which upset me slightly but I hope I've done it well enough … it is a one shot, the ending will be used in a different fanfiction I am currently writing, of course it will be in a different way though …. And it's with a different couple…**

**Don't worry even though there's death in this it is a happy ending :)**

* * *

_She loved him._

_He had loved her as well._

_The ring on her finger proved his love._

They had kept it a secret, believing it best to wait till after the war to tell everyone. Only a select few knew about them.

But, now it was too late. He had broken his promise and left her.

All alone…

His broken body lay beneath his brothers crying form.

Raising her tear stained face to the sky Hermione let out a heart broken cry "why?" she screamed as she crumbled to the ground next to her beloved.

She felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her, but they weren't the ones she wished for, they were just similar. George Weasley brought Hermione's shaking form to his body and held her like he knew his brother would have wanted him to.

George knew of course of the hidden love between his twin and their resident Bookworm. He couldn't begin to imagine what she must feel like as he himself felt empty. He was missing a part of his soul, but so was she.

She had been Fred's soul mate. George didn't know how she would survive without her soul now. At least George could say he had half a soul, Hermione had none.

She had lost so much, they all had and the war was not even over yet.

Hermione crumbled into the arms holding "Why?" she asked mournfully not really expecting an answer and not receiving one.

Taking a deep breath Hermione pulled out of George's embrace "take him to the Great Hall" she whispered to George as she stared into Fred's emotionless eyes. She moved towards his body and fell to her knees, not caring about the pain "I love you" she whispered into his ear before kissing him lightly on the lips "So, so much" she choked on a sob as she smoothed his red hair out of his pale face. Her hands trailed down his forehead and to his eyes, she gently closed his eyelids over his unseeing eyes.

Taking another deep breath she leant her warm forehead onto his cold one, she pulled in a deep breath as she placed her hand above the place where she would usually feel his beating eyes. The tears feel then, so much faster then before but she forced herself to stand and turn away from his body.

She nodded in George's direction "look after him" she said quietly.

George nodded passed his own tears "what about you?"

Hermione's eyes hardened slightly "I'm going to end a war".

Taken aback George blinked shocked "how?"

Smiling sadly Hermione let out a short emotionless laugh "I'm Hermione Granger, brightest witch of my age. Did you ever doubt I'd save us all" she faltered at the end as she glanced at Fred's body "it should have been me" she whispered.

"He wouldn't have survived if you had died" George said.

"You think I can?" Hermione asked quietly.

"You're going on a suicide mission" he stated sadly suddenly realising that Hermione had no interest in surviving this war.

Shrugging she started to walk away "I wont let anyone else die".

George watched her leave sadly before turning away and picking up his twin. He knew this would kill his Mother, if she was still alive. George didn't know who was alive and unhurt anymore, the sooner he got to the Great Hall the better.

Hermione moved through the battle like an assassin, she flung curses at Death Eaters and Dark Creatures and helped the light where she could be she only had one goal.

She needed to find Harry Potter and fast.

She noticed him just as he came out of the castles followed closely by Neville.

"Harry" she called out as she ran towards him, he engulfed her in a relieved hug as soon as she was in reach.

"I know Hermione" Harry muttered in her hair.

Hermione pulled back "what?" she breathed out quietly.

"I know how to end the battle" Harry said sadly as he glanced back at Neville who was holding the Gryffindor sword in his hands. Hermione glanced at the sword then up at Neville who had blood running down his forehead.

"Harry" Hermione started brokenly as tears sprang to her eyes. She glanced back into Harry's green eyes "please don't do this" she cried.

Harry smiled sadly "I knew you knew" he said quietly "it's the only way Hermione, we must get rid of the snake and of …. Of me" he took a step away from Hermione "The only way to end the war is for me to die".

"You can't" Hermione cried harder, the tears blurring her eyes.

"I must"

"No" Hermione shook her head "I mean it, you really can't Harry".

Blinking as he realised he was missing something Harry regarded her "what do you know?"

"You are the only one who can land the killing blow to Voldemort" Hermione started "we must kill the snake together but you must end the war Harry, not by dying before hand".

"Then how?" Harry asked confused and agitated as he looked at Neville who was glancing around nervously in case a Death Eater came their way.

Hermione pulled Harry into a hug "I'm not the brightest witch of my age for nothing you know" she whispered in to his ears.

"What are you going to do Hermione?" Harry asked quickly suddenly afraid, not of Hermione but for Hermione. He knew his best friend would do anything if it were to save lives.

"He's gone Harry"

When he looked at her confused she said "Fred" she sobbed "he left me, he . . . he's dead".

Harry sucked in a breath as did Neville just behind him "Hermione, don't do something stupid".

Letting out a short laugh Hermione sobbed "it's not stupid if it saves lives".

She looked at Harry "I love you, you know that right. You're my best friend, you and Ron" sucking in a breath "I found a way to get the Horcrux out of you".

Frowning Harry shook his head in disbelief "but the object or person have to die for the Horcrux to die".

Hermione smiled, realising her best friend had been doing his homework "it won't be gone, but I've found a way to get it out of you and into … someone else".

Harry's eyes widened "Mione you can't" he said frantically.

"Harry James Potter! You listen to me right now!" Hermione snapped "this will end the war and let the light win" she softened seeing his pained look "what's my life over so many others, kill the snake, I die and you're free to get Voldemort".

Harry was silent for a moment as he regarded her before saying brokenly "I don't want to lose you".

Hermione stroked his cheek gently "I didn't want to lose Fred just like Ginny doesn't want to lose you".

Coughing on tears he nodded making Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She would have gone through with her plan had Harry not agreed but just knowing he would be on her side made her feel better.

"What will you do?" Neville asked curiously, he was crying softly after hearing their conversation.

Hermione turned to him "ever heard of a succubus?"

Frowning he shook his head whilst Harry's frown deepened in his confusion "well a succubus can suck out someone's soul with kiss".

She glanced at Harry "a Horcrux is a part of someone's soul, I found a spell that will take that part of the soul and add it to me . . . I think it's kind of like how a Horcrux is made, you have to sacrifice something and the Horcrux knows that I'm sacrificing myself. Whilst it will be confused it knows that a life will be ended whilst not knowing that it will be its own end".

"Don't do this" Harry said softly.

Smiling sadly she pulled him into a final hug "I've got to" closing her eyes she said "just make sure you win . . . not just for me but for Fred and everyone else who lost their lives because of that monster".

Stifling a sob Harry nodded "I will".

Neville watched in fascination as Hermione gently kissed Harry's lips, it was only for a fraction of a second, kind of like how a mother would kiss a child but it held such love that he would have blushed had the impossible not happened.

The soul, for he was sure that it was the Horcrux was making its way out of Harry's parted lips and into Hermione's. Its ugly dark shadow glittered like black glitter as it slowly swirled its way into his first friend. Yes, Hermione Granger was Neville Longbottom's first friend and he had been hers, they had just never been as close as she was with Harry and Ron.

Once the black soul had left Harry's body his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed, Hermione weak stumbled but caught herself.

She grimaced and looked at Neville "did you know souls taste absolutely horrid" she wiped her mouth as if she could get rid of the taste.

Neville suddenly gasped as small tear like scar appeared under her left cheek, Hermione hissed as if she was in pain and her hand flew up to the scar.

She traced it whilst murmuring "fascinating" kneeling beside Harry she scanned him to make sure he was okay "he should wake up in a couple of minutes" she moved his messy hair from his forehead and traced the now faded lightening scar "really fascinating" she whispered in awe.

Quickly forcing herself up she turned to Neville "promise me you'll kill the snake" she implored looking at him desperately.

Neville nodded quickly in reply and gulped nervously as his hand tightened its grip on the sword "I promise" he said sounding much braver then he felt.

Hermione let out a breath and smiled "thank you" she said quietly and gave him a hug "tell Harry I'm sorry and that no one can mourn me" pulling away she grinned slightly "they've got to celebrate life and not mourn the dead, that's what Fred would have said".

Neville gulped and nodded "good luck Hermione".

Smiling faintly she said boldly "I don't need luck Neville, I just need a flash of green light to head my way". She moved away from him before he could reply and started making her way towards the forbidden forest.

She moved through the trees feeling her nerves starting to make her shake, she sucked in a breath as hear a flutter of wings and glanced around quickly with wide eyes. She frowned when a flash of gold made its way towards her.

"What?" she murmured as she peered closer. She opened her palm out to catch the Golden snitch as it closed its wings and fell with a slight slap in her hand. She stared at it in confusion.

This was the snitch that Dumbledore had left Harry, he could not open no matter how much he tried.

She turned it over gently in her palm murmuring the words she read as she did "I open at the close". She had the strangest urge to kiss the snitch so she brought it her lips and placed a gently kiss on it. She was surprised when it suddenly opened into two revealing a small diamond shaped stone from inside.

"No way" Hermione gasped with wide eyes "the resurrection stone?" she gently pulled the stone out of the middle of the snitch and watched as the snitch became one again and fluttered off. She stared down at the stone, it felt cold just like she expected death would. She folded her fingers around it and sucked in a breath as tears appeared in her eyes, she squeezed them shut so they wouldn't fall.

"I'm ready to die" she murmured taking a deep breath before slowly opening her eyes.

She sucked in a breath and nearly dropped the stone when ghostly forms began to form a half circle around her. She let out a sob as she looked at them all.

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley, James and Lily Potter all stood looking sadly at her.

"We expected Harry" said Lily Potter softly with a small smile on her face "I can't thank you enough for saving my son".

James reached out and held Lily's hand "not just this time but the others as well" he said with a sad smile.

Sirius let out a chuckle "always knew you'd be the one to think of something crazy".

Remus shook his head and said in a calming gentle tone "I'm so proud of you Hermione, we all are".

Hermione smiled sadly at them all as she let out a weak sob "I couldn't let Harry die, not when I could save him. He's been through so much, he deserves happiness for once".

Fred stepped forwards and brought his ghostly hand to hover over her cheek, he smiled brokenly down at her "I wanted you to live" he said sadly "I love you so much".

"I love you too" her hand moved to her engagement ring where she began to fiddle nervously with it.

There was a moment of silence as she collected herself, she took a deep nervous breath.

"Does it hurt?" she asked suddenly staring at Fred forlornly "will dying hurt?"

Fred looked down as a pearly tear slid down his see through cheek.

It was Sirius who answered her though "you won't feel a thing".

"It's like falling asleep" said Lily softly.

"Will you stay?" Hermione asked much quieter then before, she wasn't going to lie by saying she wasn't terrified.

"Of course" said Fred as another tear rolled down his cheek.

She looked down at the Resurrection stone in her palm "I'm sorry you all died, if there was any way . . . anything I could do to change it, I would".

"We know" they all said at the same time.

"It's time" murmured James as he looked behind him with a far away look.

Closing her eyes once more Hermione glanced at Fred "I love you" she whispered just as she let go of the stone. As soon as her skin wasn't in contact with the stone the ghostly figures disappeared from around her. She glanced up at the starry sky and sucked in a breath.

"Where ever you are Mum, Dad just know I love you" was the only thing she said as she began to quietly move through the forest once more.

She could hear them all before she stepped through the trees, Bellatrix's shrill voice sent her on edge but she would not back out. Oh, no, she would never back out.

"He's not coming my Lord! Should have known he'd be too afraid!" she screeched making Hermione wince with her high pitched voice.

"I had hoped" the voice nearly gave Hermione a heart attack, it was him . . . Voldemort.

Before he could say anything else Hermione stepped out of the shadows. She didn't cower when his gaze landed on her and she felt the smallest bit of satisfaction as his eyes widened just a fraction showing his surprise.

"Potter's Mudblood?" he asked curiously.

"Potter's little Mudblood" Bellatrix screeched and cackled as she danced around the open area.

"Hermione no!" shouted the large form of Hagrid that she had not noticed bound in rope before.

"So" Voldemort drawled in his snake like voice "he sent you to die in his place did he, well that's more cowardly then I thought".

Hermione glared "he's not a coward" she spat angrily "he's much braver then you!"

Bellatrix went to curse her but Voldemort merely smirked and waved a hand at her making Bellatrix fly back "don't play with my things Bella".

"Yes my Lord" Bella whined as she scrambled to her feet at the hem of her Lord's robes.

Hermione shook her head at her discussed, what woman would possible every want that?

"Do tell me then, why are you here?" Voldemort asked as he circled her and twirled the Elder wand in his palm.

"The battle will begin when you get over your cowardice and go to face Harry" she said calmly whilst looking him in the eye, she was glad her occlumency shield was up as strong as ever.

Some of the Death Eaters shuffled and murmured in anger at her, probably shocked that a lowly Mudblood like herself would ever stand against their precious Dark Lord, Hermione thought darkly to herself.

"You've got spark" Voldemort said amused "I'm not sure whether to call it bravery or stupidity" he twirled his wand in his hand and Hermione was beginning to think he would never kill her "shame to kill you but Potter must be shown that I do not tolerate his nonsense, he will die by my wand and then I shall exterminate your kind".

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him "the light side will win" she stated "and the dark shall fall" she finished softly.

Bellatrix shrieked in anger and Hermione turned to glare at her "oh do shut up" she snapped "you're giving me a headache".

Bellatrix attempted to fly at her but Voldemort merely stepped in her way blocking Hermione's view of the enraged witch.

"I've decided it is stupidity" he drawled as he pointed his wand at her, he narrowed his eyes as she just stood there "are you not afraid to die?"

Standing straighter Hermione states "everyone dies in the end, even monsters like you".

Narrowing his eyes even further he hissed the words that Hermione had been waiting for "Avada Kadava".

She watched as the green light emerged from his wand and flew her way.

"Hermione no! leave her alone!" was shouted by Hagrid in distraught and the shrieks of the Death Eaters who cackled in happiness at the death of Potter's Mudblood were the last things Hermione heard as she closed her eyes at let the cool light engulf her.

Sirius was right, Hermione thought as her life faded I didn't feel a thing.

She felt a flood of warmth engulf her before a pair of arms wrapped around her "I thought I wouldn't get to hold you again" murmured Fred as he held her.

Hermione opened her eyes and let out a shaky laugh "I thought he'd never kill me".

Fred laughed weakly "I thought I would die again when I saw that curse head your way, I wanted nothing more to step in the way but I couldn't".

Hermione smiled and sobbed realising she was once again with the man she loved "oh, I love you so much" she breathed out as she pulled him into a kiss.

"Do you want to watch how it ends?" someone asked from behind them.

Hermione spun to see Sirius, Remus, Lily and James standing watching Fred and herself. She flew into Sirius and Remus's arms with a startled cry, they wrapped their arms around her and hugged her.

"You were so brave" murmured Remus as he kissed the top of her head.

"I don't feel dead" Hermione murmured.

"No one ever does" said Lily softly smiling at Hermione, when Hermione turned towards her she gently pulled her into an embrace "I can never tell you how grateful I am that you befriended Harry".

Hermione waved it away "he saved me just as much as I did him".

"It's nearly time for the war to end" said Fred as he looked to his side.

"Let's watch" said Sirius whilst Fred reached for Hermione's hand.

Their surroundings faded until they were in front of the entrance to Hogwarts. Many of the light side stood at the front of Hogwarts including her best friends and surprisingly Draco Malfoy.

"Can they see us?" asked Hermione.

"Not yet they can't" answered James as he stared in awe at his son.

Lily looked sadly at the children all battered looking and hurt "they are so young to be in such a cold war".

Hermione smiled softly looking at Ginny who was gripping Harry's hand "they would never stay out of this fight, it's their futures as well".

"Who's that?" Ginny suddenly shouted as she peered towards the oncoming Death Eaters "who's in Hagrid's arms?"

Hermione turned to see her limp lifeless body hanging in Hagrid's shaking arms. "Does my hair really look like that?" she asked with her nose scrunched up.

"We're about to watch a serious battle and you're worried about your hair" asked Fred with a small disbelieving laugh.

Hermione shrugged "what?" she defended herself "there's not time like the present to start caring about how I look" she said wide eyed and innocent looking.

Rolling his eyes Fred grinned at her fondly "you're a strange one Miss Granger".

"Hermione! No!" it was Ron who shouted this time and Hermione winced at the pain in his voice.

"He loved you, you know" murmured Fred as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know" whispered Hermione sadly.

"Your Mudblood is dead Potter!" shouted Voldemort as he moved forwards with a smirk plastered on his face.

Hermione sucked in a breath as she noticed the large snake following closely behind. She glanced at Neville and Harry to see if they noticed and was grateful to see the look they exchanged.

Harry closed his eyes when Hagrid lay Hermione's body between the Death Eaters and the Order members.

"Now would be the time to change sides" called out Voldemort as he looked at them all.

"Draco!" called Narcissa Malfoy to her son "come on son".

Draco glanced around him at his fellow students who looked at him wondering if he would go to his parents. Hermione smiled proud as he straightened and shook his head "I wont be on the side of that monster" he said bravely yet not making eye contact with his parents.

"Draco!" shrieked Bellatrix "Get over here this instant".

"No!" shouted Draco with a glare at his aunt "I should have done something when you were torturing Granger at the Manor".

Many of the crowd began murmuring having not known about this but Malfoy ignored them.

"You have murdered the bravest and smartest witch and you don't even care because you think she has dirty blood" he hissed angrily "she didn't deserve to die! She was better then any of you! All of the people you have killed are better then you people!"

Hermione couldn't help but feel touched at what he said "I never knew" she whispered.

"What Mione?" asked Fred, Hermione could see that he was in awe of Malfoy standing up to his family.

"We could have helped him sooner had we realised" Hermione murmured with a shake of his head.

"He made his choices Hermione" said Sirius "I'm just glad that he is finally making the right ones".

Voldemort let out a growl as his snake hissed and moved forward. Hermione smirked when she noticed Neville moved closer to the snake.

"He's right" Neville said as he glanced from the snake to Voldemort, he was moving forwards as he spoke and Hermione knew it was to get closer to kill the final Horcrux.

"You've just killed the one thing that would have kept alive".

Voldemort raised an eyebrow in mock "oh and what would that be".

Suddenly Neville pulled out the sword from his side and gritted his teeth as he brought it down on the snake. The head fell clean off and everyone let out a shriek but Neville stood bravely dripping with the snakes blood that had sprayed him, the sword hanging at his side as he breathed heavily.

"She was carrying your last Horcrux" said Neville with a smirk.

Voldemort who was still enraged with the death of his snake didn't register what Neville had said until Harry stepped forwards with his wand pointed at the Dark Lord.

"What?" he hissed in disbelief "I never put one in the Mudblood!"

Harry snorted "no but you accidentally put one in me and Hermione made sure it was out of me so I could land the final blow that would kill you forever".

Voldemort screamed in anger and again when he realised that his Death Eaters were disappearing in cowardice.

The Order members and Hogwarts students were now jumping into battle to catch the final Death Eaters whilst Harry faced off with Voldemort.

"I feel so proud of them all" said Hermione as she looked at the past members of the D.A.

"Avada Kadava!" shouted Voldemort, the green curse flew from his wand just as a red one flew from Harry's.

Hermione sucked in a breath as the spells met each other and formed a bright light, she squinted slightly but stayed staring at her best friend.

"You can do it Harry" she whispered.

Suddenly Harry noticed his parents "Mum? Dad?" he blinked in shock but didn't drop his concentration from his spell.

"You're doing so well Harry" they said proudly.

"Just a little longer" said Sirius as he and Remus came into view.

"You can do it" said Fred with a cheeky grin towards the boy-who-lived.

Hermione just smiled proudly with tears in her eyes as she looked at him "be brave Harry" she whispered as she tried to give him more magic.

Harry blinked back tears as he looked at them all "I'm sorry" he choked out suddenly "I never wanted any of you to die for me".

Lily smiled at her son "just live Harry" she murmured lovingly as James wrapped his arms around his wives waist.

Harry weakened slightly and Hermione turned to glare at Voldemort before spinning to Harry "Harry you can do this!" she urged "just imagine life without Voldemort, you can marry Ginny and have a family".

Harry's face suddenly set in determination "I can do this" he straightened up and narrowed his eyes urging his magic closer to Voldemort. Hermione let out a small life as the red began to overpower the green.

"We love you Harry" they all murmured as they faded, he may not see them but they are there.

"Tell George to live" said Fred before he faded "Tell him I'm happy, I've got my soul back" he looked down lovingly at Hermione who smiled warmly up at him.

"Don't mourn me Harry" she said "because I'm happy where I am, I'll see you again someday" she faded just as Voldemort's power stopped and he reeled back in shock.

The battles around them paused as Voldemort let out a pained shout as his body suddenly blackened and crumbled to the floor, as soon as he hit the floor he disappeared in a puff of black cloud.

"He did it" murmured Lily proudly as she happily kissed her husband.

They all looked on happily as people began to realise that the battle was over, the Death Eaters realising they had lost began trying to escape whilst the light members began to celebrate.

"Are you ready Hermione?" asked Fred softly.

Hermione took one last look at Harry who was now being engulfed in a hug by Ginny and Neville who was kissing Luna, Ron who was hugging his parents and George who now looked less pained and broken knowing his twin was happy before turning back to the man she loved.

"Yes" she replied softly with a smile "I'm ready".

Fred grabbed her hand gently and pulled her towards the other four who were waiting by a light.

"This isn't the end you know" said James happily, his arms still around Lily.

"It isn't?" asked Sirius playfully.

"Nope" replied James.

"What is it then?" asked Fred confused.

"It's a beginning" replied Hermione with a smile "A happy beginning" she glanced back once before disappearing into the light with the others.

* * *

**REVIEW! **

**I apologise if it makes any of you sad to read this, I am writing this when it's like 4 in the morning because I couldn't sleep. I found out today that I have lost my baby cousin :( it's so sad, he didn't even get a chance at life. So I guess you could say i'm depressed and need to show my sadness through writing, it always helps me. **


End file.
